ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Theodore Logical (Imaginate)
Theodore Logical, usually just known as Theo, is one of the main protagonists of Star Spirit Imaginate. History Theo was born on January 1st, 2023 under fairly normal circumstances. When he was about five, he was caught in a terrorist attack that killed one hundred and eight people in total. He would have been among the casualties himself but was saved at the last second by a tall masked man passing through the area. The man proceeded to stop the terrorists and prevent many more deaths in an act of heroism that inspired Theo to want to be a hero himself someday. When he was 16, he received the StarTrix from his father Isaac Logical. Shortly after this, he and his childhood friend Nova began occasionally helping the Plumbers take down and cure aggressive, nanosludge-infested humans with alien abilities known as "Rogues". Personality Theo is a very quiet person and may appear cold at first glance. In reality, he's perfectly capable of carrying on a normal conversation; he just isn't one to approach people on his own. The exception to this rule is Nova, being his best friend and main confidant. Experiencing the terrorist attack and being saved by the man in the mask when he was little greatly influenced his personality. He wants more than anything to follow in the man's footsteps and become a defender of the weak himself. He's not particularly concerned about dealing out justice but is more than happy to assist the Plumbers in keeping the peace. Relationships Nova Eldridge Nova has been Theo's best friend since childhood, and the two have been through thick and thin together. They have no romantic interest in each other but are likely to retain their close relationship for life. Isaac Logical Theo's view of his father is complicated. On the one hand, Theo respects Isaac because of his accomplishments and no-bullshit attitude; on the other, he often finds himself annoyed by Isaac's incompetence, unethical practices, and the fact that he handles sensitive situations about as well as the broad side of a mallet. Moranna Ceres Theo is fairly close to his mother, but their method of communicating this would look detached from an outsider's perspective. They're both quiet people, and as such, full conversations between the two are rare, with most interactions between them being comprised entirely of silent gestures. Abilities Theo can bake a mean brownie. Equipment StarTrix The StarTrix (Star-Powered Omni-Matrix) is a custom Omnitrix built by Isaac Logical with a considerable amount of outside help. The StarTrix is primitive compared to a standard Omnitrix, lacking a majority of extra functions. It is incapable of storing DNA, instead relying on a DNA Card system where each sample is stored on an individual memory card and then inserted into the StarTrix. A total of 10 DNA Cards can be stored inside the StarTrix. The StarTrix is powered by a Star-Connection Drive, an advanced piece of technology that draws in power from nearby stars (in most cases, the Sun). This power source acts as a double-edged sword; while it means the StarTrix will almost certainly never run out of power, it also leaves the device open to overheating and shutting down in the middle of a dangerous situation. StarGizer 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= The StarGizer is a sword, also built by Isaac, that is compatible with the DNA Card system and is supposed to be paired with the StarTrix. Inserting a DNA Card into the sword's hilt will modify its attack output with a given transformation's abilities. The StarGizer's power can be temporarily boosted when a DNA Card is inserted with three levels of extra energy output referred to Cut, Slash, and Breaker, respectively, but the higher the boost, the faster the sword runs out of power. These boosts are activated by twisting a knob present on the DNA Card Reader in the hilt. Theo generally refuses to use the StarGizer on account of the fact that using a melee weapon in modern times just kind of makes you look like an edgy prick. Trivia *Theo's favorite subject is Astronomy. *The StarGizer's name is a pun on the words "stargazer" and "kaiser", the German word for "emperor". Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Tech 10 Category:CaT Category:Teenagers